Acuarianos
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Hyoga e Isaak tienen un problema. Un problema en la forma de una niña que acapara la atención de su maestro. ¿Será que pueden llevarse bien con la nueva acuariana?


**Acuarianos**

 _Día 16 del mes de Athena. Quedan 14. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Saskia, Alex y Gilbert son míos.

* * *

 **Acuarianos**

 **Cabo Sunion**

Dos adolescentes disfrutaban de la fría noche sentados en el borde del barranco. El aire fresco removía sus cabelleras y las nubes oscuras en el cielo ocultaban la luna, dejándolos iluminados solo por sus cosmos.

Soltaron un suspiró al unísono. El rubio tomó un grupo de rocas pequeñas y las hizo revotar en su mano.

―No puedo creer que el maestro Camus la quiera más― se quejó Hyoga lanzando una piedra hacia la oscuridad a sus pies.

―Oye, no arrojes basura que termina en Atlantis y después tenemos que limpiar nosotros ―dijo Isaak quitándole las otras piedras de la mano a su compañero ―Pero apoyo lo que dices.

Volvieron a suspirar. Era la única forma que tenían de dejar salir sus emociones. Compartían una emoción en particular. Ambos sentían que habían sido reemplazados a los ojos de la persona más importante en sus vidas. Su maestro.

―No entiendo que tiene ella de especial.

―Le gustan los libros, y ya habla francés. Es como una versión femenina y en niña del maestro.

―Yo también hablo francés… un poco ―empezó el ruso. ―Y podrían gustarme los libros… si intentara leerlos.

―Lamento decirte esto pero tu pronunciación es horrible. Y ya intentaste leer ¿recuerdas? Te dormiste después del título.

―Eres un excelente animador, Isaak ―el sarcasmo exudaba de las palabras y causaba una sonrisa en el rostro del Kraken.

―No tengo mucha práctica con las personas.

Volvieron a suspirar.

―Ni siquiera es tan buena ―volvió a empezar el rubio. Una fina capa de hielo empezó a formarse donde estaban apoyadas sus manos. ―Aún no es capaz de usar su cosmos. A su edad yo ya podía hacerlo.

―Algunas personas son más naturales en manejar el cosmos.

― ¿Por qué la excusas?

―Ya pasé por esto antes ―dijo el peliverde.

Hyoga lo miró y parpadeó un par de veces.

―Antes de que tú llegaras yo era el único aspirante a Acuario. Y luego la atención fue a ti.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos hasta que fue roto por el sonido de unas ramas removiéndose a sus espaldas.

Permanecieron en sus lugares, esperando un ataque pero sólo escucharon pasos vacilantes acercándose a ellos.

Hyoga fue el primero en voltearse y, al ver quién se les había unido, frunció el seño.

― ¿Qué quieres?

El tono tosco en la voz del rubio hizo retroceder a la niña.

―Hyoga ―amonestó su amigo por lo bajo. ― ¿Sucede algo, Saskia?

La niña se acercó a ellos y removió la tierra con la punta de su pie. Su rostro permanecía oculto por una cortina de cabello rubio y sus ojos miraban al piso.

―Ich brauche Hilfe ―dijo n voz baja. Algo extraño en la niña.

―En español, por favor.

―Hyoga― volvió a amonestar Isaak.

―Necesito ayuda.

La voz de la niña suavizó la expresión de Hyoga.

* * *

 **Templo de Escorpio**

―Dime que no secuestraste a mi alumna.

―No secuestré a tu alumna―dijo Milo recargándose en la mesada y dándole una mordida a su bocadillo nocturno.

― ¿Estás mintiéndome?

―No.

― ¿La has visto?

―No.

Camus se dio media vuelta y dejó el templo, todavía buscando a su desaparecida alumna.

 _No puedo haber perdido un niño. Shion me matará._

* * *

 **Cabo Sunion**

― ¿Ayuda con qué? ―preguntó Isaak.

―Mi ataque.

El silencio cayó sobre los tres hasta que la niña se cansó de esperar respuesta.

―No importa.

―Te ayudaremos ―contestó Hyoga, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del general.

 _Hace menos de quince minutos estaba diciendo pestes de ella._

―Primero tienes que visualizar tu cosmos…

* * *

 **Templo de Géminis**

―Alex, por favor. Ya vete a la cama ―dijo Saga.

―No quiero. Kanon nos prometió doble postre.

―Kanon no es la autoridad en esta casa. A la cama. Ahora.

―Alex ―dijo Gilbert tirando de su hermano ―vamos.

― ¿Han visto a Saskia? ―preguntó Camus saliendo de la nada.

―No ―respondieron los tres geminianos al mismo tiempo.

Camus no recibió más atención y decidió seguir buscando a su alumna perdida.

* * *

 **Cabo Sunion**

Las manos de Saskia brillaban con su cosmos generando una capa de hielo en la piel. La niña observó maravillada como los cristales de hielo empezaban a flotar como pequeñas estrellas formando una galaxia en sus manos y luego juntándose para generar una esfera de hielo.

―Muy bien. Mantén la concentración ―decía Isaak mientras Hyoga se acercaba a observar la esfera de hielo. ―Con mucho cuidado.

La esfera de hielo explotó en miles de pequeños fragmentos que golpearon a Hyoga en la cara, dejándolo con una capa de nieve y provocando las risas de los otros dos.

―No es gracioso.

―Claro que sí ―dijo Isaak.

― ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!―la niña se lanzó a los brazos de los otros dos, envolviéndolos tanto como podía. Los soltó y se alejó corriendo hacia el camino por el que había llegado. Antes de desaparecer se volvió sobre sus talones ― ¡Gracias, hermanitos!

― ¿Hermanitos? ―preguntó Hyoga.

―Eso dijo.

―Me gusta como suena.

…

Desde otro camino, Camus observaba con una pequeña sonrisa la interacción entre sus alumnos.

Quizás _no me equivoqué tanto con ellos._

* * *

 **Al otro día. Templo de Acuario**

―Muy bien, Saskia ―dijo Camus a su alumna tras verla crear una esfera de hielo. ―Has avanzado mucho.

―Mis hermanitos me ayudaron.

En ese momento los muchachos entraron al templo e Isaak se resbaló en la capa de hielo que había en el piso.

― ¿Es verdad?

―Sí, maestro.

―En ese caso. Saskia, vamos a la librería. Te mereces un premio ―dijo empezando a salir del templo ―Y ustedes dos, limpien el lugar.

El caballero del Cisne y el general de Kraken miraron alrededor. El templo estaba cubierto de piso a techo en hielo.

― ¿Por qué no hay recompensa para nosotros? ―se quejó Hyoga.

* * *

 **Templo de Acuario**

Hyoga abrió la puerta de su habitación y se arrastró todo el camino hacia la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella sin fijarse qué tan lejos estaba.

Con cansancio subió las piernas y estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche para acomodar el despertador.

Sus dedos chocaron contra algo y Hyoga lo atrajo hacia su rostro. Olvidando su cansancio. El paquete venía con una nota. Hyoga abrió el paquete y se encontró con una campera de cuero.

* * *

 **Pilar del Ártico**

Isaak acababa de llegar a su pilar, fue hacia la mesa de noche y encendió la luz. Un paquete sobre su cama llamó su atención. Sobre él había una nota. Isaak abrió el paquete y se encontró con un libro titulado "Cómo tener éxito en las relaciones sociales".

* * *

" _Hyoga:_

 _Gracias por ayudar a Saskia. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Camus"_

* * *

" _Isaak:_

 _Aunque ya no sirvas a Athena siempre serás mi alumno. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Camus"_

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Me enteré de que la profesora que debía tomar el final está ocupada con una investigación y su reemplazo acortó la lista de textos para el final. Con un poco menos de nervios ¡Yay!_


End file.
